Stay With Me Tonight
by H.S. Law
Summary: After a fun night out with Haku and Lin, Chihiro and her friendly dragon want some time alone. While helping Chihiro scrub one of the baths, Haku becomes wanting her more than ever. WARNING: lemons and a sex scene.


Hi! It's Harmony. Here's my first Spirited Away fanfic... Be nice. I haven't seen this movie in forever and I understand that is against the laws of fanfiction, I apologize. The characters may not be completely "in character" and this gets very fuzzy... Hehe. This mini story in my mind kind of takes place after her first night, but it's up to you to decide when this all happens. I never clarified.

Lemons. Warning.

I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY.

Enjoy, and please comment. I'm aware it's not the best.

* * *

Haku and Chihiro entered the bathhouse giggling to themselves. They had such an amazing night at the spring festival with Lin. No Face even tagged along too. Chihiro was wearing The best violate yukata the bathhouse had and Haku's was green, to match his hair, of course.

"The fireworks were amazing tonight! I can't believe we almost missed them!" Chihiro exclaimed with a laugh. "But hey, not my fault you fly too slow."

"Why don't you try to do what I did. Grow a pair of wings and soar through high altitude," Haku spat back. "Plus, I had a little fat girl on my back." He slid the door open for her to enter the main hall.

"Hey!" Chihiro yelled, her voice echoing from the many stories above them. "For your information, I weigh sixty five pounds, which is ten pounds below average for a ten year old girl! And you don't even need wings." Chihiro explained proudly, holding her chin high with a big smile.

"Yeah. You should eat more."

"You eat too much!"

"Do not."

"Oh, please!"

"I'm a dragon. I need to eat a lot," said Haku as they walked up to the third floor.

"Yes, I suppose you're right..." Just then, Chihiro slipped on a puddle centered in the middle of one of the staircases. You come across these often when working in a bathhouse.

"Chihiro, are you alright?" Haku said, wrapping his arms around her midsection and pulling her up. "You're such a klutz, ya know that?"

"Sorry," Chihiro apologized and she got back up onto her feet and continued up the staircase. Haku blushed slightly at the feel of her body in his arms. He could almost feel tiny breasts that he never noticed before.

They reached the third floor and Haku was about to do some paperwork when Chihiro unexpectedly called after him. "Hey!" She yelled as he began to walk away. When he turned, she blushed. "Um, thank you for tonight." She bowed, and continued. "I had a lot of fun. Thank you for letting me ride on your back when you were flying. The fireworks looked really pretty from up there. And thanks for doing my hair. I was kind of surprised you knew how to tie a Japanese bun." Chihiro dragged on and stammered a bit, but Haku realized she didn't want their night to end.

"Chihiro," Haku said. "Don't say thank you so much. And don't act so formal with me. We aren't working. I'm your friend, remember?"

He was right, although it was a little weird not calling him by "Master Haku" when in front of co-workers. It felt a little nice and made their relationship seem more intimate. Although, the friend part of his sentence stung a little inside. Chihiro didn't know why, but it stung.

"Need help with anything?" Haku asked suddenly.

"Yes, please!" Chihiro bolted to answer, though she really didn't need help with anything.

"I don't have much to do," he lied.

"Uh, this way..." Chihiro stated dumbly as she began walking down the hall, desperately trying to make up a job they would give her.

Haku followed in silence. _Wow, she looks kind of curvy from the back_, he thought. _I really did a good job with her hair, it looks so elegant compared to her normal ratty ponytail_. Haku remembered how soft her hair felt after he brushed through it. So soft, so silky...his hair was getting a little longer, so he recently learned how to traditionally tie it up. Lin had also taught him how to do it the feminine way, for fun of course. He didn't really want to do it for Chihiro, did he?

Chihiro slid open the door to bath room G, a completely random one she pulled out of her head. "Er, Lin asked me to scrub out this tub," she stammered. "Could you help me?"

"I said I would, didn't I?" He replied as he sent up a token to Kamaji. He got the hot water running and began to fill the bath.

The bath looked really clean already to Haku and Chihiro wouldn't stop blushing. What is this kid up to? She looks kind if cute when she's nervous. Is she?

Chihiro thought Haku looked pretty cute as well. Why couldn't she just go to bed and leave him to his work? Was it because she couldn't get her mind off how broad his back was becoming? Maybe it was how beautiful his turquoise eyes were when he gazed down at her with that sweet sincere smile of his? She began to scrub the mysteriously squeaky clean bath, looking down the whole time.

They scrubbed in silence the whole time until Haku couldn't take the silence anymore. He strategically scooted closer to her and spoke up. "Chihiro," he almost whispered. "The bath has been clean."

"Um, yes, uh, I suppose you're right," Chihiro laughed nervously. "Well, I guess I'd better be getting off to bed then!" She was about go make her exit as Haku grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap, her face red as hell.

"Chihiro," he said her name again. "Your face has been red. Are you sick?" Be brushed his hand against her forehead, his touch sending shivers down her spine.

"Uh, yes, as a matter of fact!" She made a coughing sound and tried to free herself from his lap, but he wouldn't let her go for the world.

"You feel so soft... Chihiro," he whispered as he brought his head down to smell her hair, removing the bobby pin in the process. Her hair cascaded down her back. "Mmm."

"M-Master Haku?" Chihiro gulped. Chihiro's heart beat rapidly and she was worried he could hear it.

"Mmm..." Haku closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder, his breath brushing against her neck. "Stay with me tonight."

Did he mean what she thought he meant?

Chihiro's eyes bulged out of her skull and she looked up at him. His relaxed face looked so sexy and perfectly fit on her slender shoulder. His breathing much steadier than hers, but she could now tell he wanted her as much as she did. Why was that?

His eyes suddenly opened and shot her a devious glance, which made her gulp. He quickly licked her neck. Chihiro blinked and questioned if this was all real. Haku ran his hand through her hair. "I've wanted you since I saw you."

"H-Haku..." Stuttered the inexperienced Chihiro.

"Let me take you." Haku said and he pulled her closer to him as he sucked her neck. Chihiro gasped loudly. He began to sweat from the steamy room. Chihiro was confused, but clung to him again.

Chihiro placed her hand on his cheek, a sweet expression on his face. "I need you now," she mouthed. Haku didn't even hesitate when he ripped off her clothes and kissed her soft little lips. He held onto her body tight and she placed her hand on his chest. Haku moaned and unconsciously pinned her to the side of the tub. He kissed her lips ferociously as his dragon instincts began to kick in. He gripped her thighs and licked her neck. Chihiro gazed up at the ceiling as he greedily grabbed and licked her.

Chihiro wasn't afraid, but she was extremely nervous. Her breathing was so uneven that she even forgot to take a breath. She had never done anything like this before and she wasn't even sure if her little body was ready! She wanted him though. She wanted him now. Chihiro stroked his hair as he kissed her collarbone.

She could feel the longing ruminating from his body and he shook with desire. Chihiro breathed heavily and she started to tense. She doesn't know anything about this. Haku seemed more experienced than her. She relaxed and let him do the work. She _knew_ she wanted it.

Haku felt her body tense and he stroked her side. It sent a shiver down her body. He looked up at her quickly then moved down to her chest, moaning. He ever so gently stroked her small breasts and massaged her nipples. He started to suck her soft skin and he sighed. Haku's hands went up and down her sides. Chihiro's body felt so good, she never experienced this kind of pleasure before. His touch was so tender and soft that it made her forget everything. She realized she had subconsciously wanted this all along.

_What is this feeling_, she thought. _Why is he making me feel this way_? Chihiro never wanted him to stop touching her. She let him do whatever he desired.

Every kiss, every touch made Haku quiver. Chihiro began to cry out and grasp his broad back. Haku moaned and licked and nibbled at her midsection while playing with her nipples. Then, he felt himself judd out from under his pants. He yelled loudly and lifted the girl while standing up. He wrapped her small legs around his waist and kissed her lips. He stroked her back and he could feel her body quivering. Haku slowly untied his pants and let them fall to the floor before stepping into the tub. Chihiro's heart stopped.

Haku and Chihiro landed in the hot bathtub with a splash and he rammed her into the sideboards. They continued kissing and he began caressing her clit. Chihiro jumped at his sudden touch. She became very hot. His body was beautiful and his hair was a magnificent forest green when wet. His bangs fell right above his eyes.

Haku gently stroked her down there and held her body close to him. His five inch erect penis brushing her vagina in quick movements. "Chihiro," he whispered. His voice shaking. "I love you, Chihiro."

Chihiro's eyes darted open when she heard this while holding onto his back. She took in what he was saying and he pulled back to look at her face. "I love you," he repeated.

"I..." Chihiro stammered. "I love you too."

"May I have you?" Haku asked sincerely, a shakiness in his voice.

"All of me," she abliged, and screamed when she lost her innocence. She moaned and screamed as he shoved himself inside of her. He thrust his hips back and forth against her lower half while flicking her clit. Their movements sent massive waves through the tub and created an ocean of bathwater onto the floorboards. His other hand tenderly held her neck and he rested his head against her chest. He moaned loudly. "Haku... Oh, Haku..." She murmured.


End file.
